Bird Boy and his Princess
by CountryAtHeart02
Summary: Maria gets sent to finishing school and Robin is getting trained to be king of clan De Noir. Jealousy arises in both of them and can either end badly or end goodly. Read to find out what happens when Maria's eyes start turning different colors, and when Robin takes over as head of clan De Noir. Will their friendship become more? Or will they part ways forever?
1. Beautiful (1)

A/N: Hello lovelies! This is a story that takes place after The Secret of Moonacre and is written by not only by me, but my best friend, Naruto's. Sexy .Jutsu (Marie). This is not my first fan fic but the first one I have published. I hope you guys enjoy it! I am willing to listen to any suggestions/ideas on what could happen next or in the future. Thank you!

And please remember to R&R! Your feedback always helps!

Chapter 1

 ** _Maria's POV_**

I felt fine right after I broke the curse. Perfectly happy and although, a little tired from the day's events, I couldn't be happier. The curse is supposedly gone, Loveday and Sir Benjamin are going to get married, and the feud between the Merryweathers and the De Noirs is at a cease. But then I notice a gold and silver streak, shaped almost like a comet, had circled the moon and I began to feel faint. I took a seat on the cold stone bleachers of the amphitheater.

"Maria, are you all right dear?" My uncle Benjamin asks me.

"Yes uncle, just a little tired, that's all." I respond. I can't tell him about the streak or me feeling faint. I have no idea what's going on but I feel something growing inside me. Not fear, or joy, or anger… Something… _Magical._ But not in a good way. I thought all my magic was supposed to be gone…

"Robin, take Maria back to the manor. Wrolf will show you to her room. All you must do is ask. You're the only one who will easily fit through the door while carrying her." I heard Loveday say calmly to a shaken, yet relieved, Robin De Noir.

"Of course, Loveday. Princess? Are you able to stand?" He asked me. My legs felt weak but I decided to act like everything was okay and tell him that I could.

"I... I think so." I responded. Robin extended a hand to me and I was hesitant to take it, not sure if I can completely trust this bird boy to take me home.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you princess." He said softly. "Just take my hand, it'll be okay."

I took his hand and he lifted me up, his other hand hovering over my shoulder in case I needed help to steady myself. I stumbled, my legs losing their strength, and fell into him. His grip tightened around me. He pushed me away from him and looked me in the eyes.

"Princess, please, let me carry you." All I could manage was a nod. I was so exhausted and weak I didn't care.

Robin put his left arm around my shoulders and back, and his right under my knees. I draped my arms around his neck to hold on. The feathers attached to his scarf tickled my neck but only for a moment before I got used to them resting on my smooth skin. He adjusted his grip slightly and started to walk out of the amphitheater. I breathed in his sweet pinewood scent and eventually fell asleep to the sound of crunching leaves beneath us and the slight jingle of chains hanging from his leather pants.

 _ **Robin's POV**_

All I could think about was the sleeping princess in my arms. She saved us all. She saved me… From the first moment I saw her at her father's funeral, I knew she was something special. I didn't want to kill her but I knew I had to, to prove myself to my father that I am worthy of overtaking the De Noir clan as their king. I didn't expect her to be as feisty as she is, but I like it. I notice she smells faintly of rose and of the earth after it rains. Quite a mesmerizing scent.

 _Why did my father want to kill her?_ I thought to myself. _She saved us all. Why wouldn't my father want that for his clan? For Moonacre Valley?_

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Maria wiggle a little in my arms.

"Princess?" I ask softly, slowing to a stop. She mumbles something and then goes back to sleep. _Must be dreaming._

I continue my trek to the manor, making sure not to make any loud sounds so Maria can sleep in peace.

I arrive at the front of the manor and Wrolf, who has turned into a gorgeous black lion, nudges the door open.

"Wrolf, where is Maria's room? Can you take me there?" He whimpers and I follow him to the north wing, up to Maria's room. I open the small door, careful not to wake her, and stand in amazement. There are stars on the ceiling that twinkle, beautiful artistry painted on the walls, and a fireplace in the corner. The fire has withered down to just a few red coals but I'll fix that after Maria is settled. Her room is rather chilly.

I carefully lay down the slumbering princess on her plush bed. She looks so peaceful asleep. So…

"Beautiful" I whisper. I cover her with a quilt I found folded on the light green armchair, positioned so one can see out the large window. "Goodnight princess, sleep well." I kiss her forehead then attend to the coals in the fire. They are almost done burning so I add a few pieces of wood and poke around until a large enough flame appears… It's almost as red as her fiery auburn locks.

I take one last glance at Maria and then quietly leave her room, the only sound is the clicking of the door when it latches behind me.

(-)

As I enter the main hall, Loveday, Sir Benjamin, Miss Heliotrope, and Digweed are just arriving. I'm guessing they stayed to chat with my father before journeying home. Sir Benjamin invites me to stay in one of the spare rooms for the night, then go home in the morning. I accept and Digweed shows me to my room.

It's nothing grand. Just a simple bed covered with light green linens, an oak wood side table, a desk and chair, large window covered with ivory colored embroidered curtains, a fireplace, and a small bathroom with a tub and other necessities. I hang my leather jacket and bowler cap on the coat rack near the fireplace then take off my pants, shirt, and shoes then climb into bed.

My mind is awake all night, thinking of Maria. I hope she'll be okay. She seemed weak and exhausted after her sacrifice and her face was quite pale. I can't stop the thoughts of worry about her. But I don't know why…

I think of a song my mother used to sing to me and Loveday when we were little, before she died. Whenever we were stressed out or scared or worried, she would sing to us and her voice could calm anything. The song was simple but it calmed us down in any situation.

I eventually fall into a deep sleep, and before I know it, Loveday is shaking me awake. I'm a heavy sleeper so just a knock of the door won't do a thing. It's already nine in the morning. I head down to breakfast and am concerned that I don't see Maria at the table.

"Where's Maria, Loveday?" I ask.

"She hasn't woken up yet. But I'm sure she will soon."

"Okay. I was just concerned. She seemed incredibly weak by the time I got her home."

"I appreciate your concern. And I'm sure Benjamin does as well." She says.

Sir Benjamin, head of the Moonacre Manor, forces a smile. He's never really liked me and I can tell. Especially when I converse with Maria. But I don't let it bother me. Maria and I are just friends and it's going to stay that way. I have no interest in the princess.

"I'm going to go for a walk in the forest. Probably check some traps and do my rounds. Tell Maria I wish her well for me would ya?" I take a piece of toast from the table and walk out of the castle.

"Robin dear!" Loveday calls. But I'm already out the door but don't feel like turning around. She'll tell me at dinner tonight for sure, unless she decides to stay at the manor with her fiancé.

The trees sway in the light breeze and leaves crunch under my boots. Fresh air is nice to have. I think I'd go crazy if I didn't get any, or very little.

My walk is quiet, filled only with the sounds of chirping birds and squabbling chipmunks. I know this forest like the back of my hand. All the secret entrances to the hideouts, all the different paths to get to the manor and the De Noir castle, and I know exactly where the first Moon Princesses hideaway is. I make my way towards the hideout, to check on it. See how it looks. Last time I was there, I didn't really have time to inspect the place. Maria and I were too busy trying to run away from my father's men in order to save the entire valley.

(-)

I arrive at the Princesses hideout. There's a fireplace in the corner with a cabinet standing next to it. The bed was centered in the room against a wall with a tapestry hanging above it. A few star and moon decorations adorned the surrounding walls, and a large chest sitting at the foot of the bed. Roots hung from the ceiling and the whole room needed an extreme dusting.

I decide that I should clean up the den and make it suitable for a princess. For Maria. I run out of the dusty room and make my way to the De Noir castle. There, I can get supplies to fix the hideout for her.

 _Let's see… I'll need a broom and dust pan, maybe a duster as well for the shelves, and some snippers to take care of those annoying roots, some clean linens to change on the bed, a kettle for tea and a few jugs of fresh water to drink, oh speaking of which I'll need to bring some teas for her._

I start thinking of what I'll need to fix the den up for her.

 _I should also bring a first aid kit just in case she was to get hurt while journeying through the woods or she finds a wounded animal… I like that about her. How she cares for nature and all who inhabit it. She's so kind and selfless. But she's also feisty and will fight for what she wants… Something I adore in her._

I snap myself out of my thoughts about Maria. _She's only 14. And you're 17. Sir Benjamin would never allow anything to happen!_ I mentally scold myself. But I can't keep her out of my mind. The way she laughs, the way her hair flows around her in the wind, those beautiful and wonder-filled brown eyes… She's beautiful, not to mention.

I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder if she's awake.

I wonder if she's thinking about me.


	2. Carson (2)

Here's chapter 2 for you lovelies! Remember to R&R! Thank you!

Chapter 2

 _ **Maria's POV**_

I wake up in my bed, with no memory of how I got there. Last night was a blur. All I know is that I broke the curse and Moonacre Valley should be at peace. Granted, there will be some people in the De Noir clan who will not take to the peace between each family but we can deal with them later. For now, I am hungry, so I decide to head down to the dining room to eat some of Marmaduke's delicious pastries.

"Oh Maria!" I hear Miss Heliotrope exclaim as I enter the dining room, "How, how are you my dear? Are you all right? No bumps or-or-or bruises from that De Noir ruffian boy?"

"Miss Heliotrope I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all," I reply, trying to get her to stop touching me. I start making my way to my chair but I stop and turn around to face my tutor. "Miss Heliotrope, what do you mean by 'that De Noir ruffian boy'? Do you mean Robin?"

"Y-yes, him. W-well, after you h-had fainted, Loveday told that cursed ruffian to carry you home. I-I was sure he was going to hurt you in some way. Do you not remember?"

"Miss Heliotrope! I may not remember much of what happened yesterday but I am sure that Robin would never hurt me. We are friends now." I exclaim, defending Robin in his absence. "Speaking of Robin, Loveday, where is he?"

"Oh dear, he just went for a walk in the forest. He might be going east towards home. But I can't say for sure." Loveday answered. "After he carried you home, he fell asleep in one of the spare rooms that Digweed had prepared."

"Thank you. Uncle? May I take Wrolf and go for a walk in the forest?" I address my uncle as he walks into the room.

"Well I don't see why not. You don't seem to be in any danger now that the curse has been lifted. But do be aware just in case any danger arises. Besides, I think some fresh air will do you some good. But don't stay out too long. We have to discuss your plans for finishing school tonight over supper." He replies, kissing Loveday on the cheek.

"Finishing school? But I don't want to go to finishing school. I want to stay here in Moonacre!" I respond.

"Maria, both Loveday and I think it would be a good thing for you to go. And I'm sure Miss Heliotrope agrees as well." I look to Miss Heliotrope and she smiles and nods.

"Fine. We'll discuss this later. Come Wrolf, we're going for a walk." I say with a slight glare towards uncle.

(-)

As I'm walking through the trees, my mind wanders to Robin. His smile, his eyes, his laugh, his annoying but _very_ attractive attitude, that leather jacket...

 _Stop it Maria! You're only 14! He's 17! Uncle would never approve of this!_ I scold myself.

I feel a presence behind me. I turn around and see a figure duck behind a tree. I see a black cap and a leather jacket. _Robin._ My heart skips a beat and I smile but quickly compose myself.

"I know you're there Robin! So just come out already. Show yourself." I call. But he doesn't. Suddenly, the mysterious person restrains my hands. Wrolf is nowhere in sight.

"Miss me, princess?" The figure says. But it's not Robin's voice. The person turns me around, grip still tight on one of my wrists, and makes me face him. It's one of Robin's friends, Carson. He's clad in all leather, a black band around his nose and coal under his eyes. But the dusty blond hair gives it away.

"Get away from me!" I say as I try to get out of his grip. His other arm comes up and grabs my upper arm and we start walking forward, side by side, him forcing me to walk with him.

"Are you scared little princess?" he asks devilishly.

"No," I say defiantly, "I'm just irritated at your stupidity and the fact that you think you'll get away with this."

"Oh, but I think I have little princess. There's no one here to stop me." He said with a laugh.

"Hey! Let her go!" A voice calls. We turn around and realize it's Robin.

 _ **Robin's POV**_

"Let her go!" I shout to Carson. He's the one who found Maria's blue ribbon. Car refuses to release Maria so I take matters into my own hands. I pull my knife out and hold it low. "Hand over the girl Car. I don't want to hurt you." I say in a low voice.

"But Robin, she's a Merryweather. And it's our job to destroy her, is it not?" He says.

"I WAS our job. But not anymore. She just saved your ass, along with the rest of the Valley's, from destruction that would have resulted in death. Now let. Her. Go." I say in all seriousness.

"Alright, alright. Fine." He says and he lets Maria go. She rubs her arm and I notice a soft red mark on her wrist. Probably where Carson grabbed her. He runs away towards the De Noir clan dwellings, leaving just me and Maria.

"Maria, are you all right? Did he hurt you?" I say as I rush over to her and check her arms and face to make sure she's okay.

"Geeze Robin, you're starting to sound like Miss Heliotrope." Maria jokes. "But I'm okay. My wrist is just a little sore from where that devil grabbed me."

"I am not! I am just making sure you're alright." I say defensively. "I'm glad you're okay. Just put a little ice on it when you get home okay?"

"I will. And is it because you care about me, Robin?"

"No. It's because if you get hurt in my forest, your uncle will hold me accountable and I don't want to have to deal with him." I say to her. It's not a total lie. I don't want to deal with Sir Benjamin if she gets hurt. But I do care about her.

"Well, well, well," I hear Carson's voice come from behind me, "The bird boy has gone soft for the little princess." He says with mock astonishment. "Wait until your father hears about this Robin," He laughs.

"Carson, I wouldn't do that if I were you. And I have not gone soft for her. Why would I? She's just a little girl. I have no use for her. No reason to go soft for her. She's nothing to me." At this point I could see tears starting to well up in Maria's eyes. _I'm sorry princess._

"Nothing to you? Hah! Then prove it!" I couldn't let Carson know I had a friendship with Maria. He'd tell the entire clan that I had gone soft for a Merryweather. I understand that Loveday and Sir Benjamin are getting married but it has caused some unrest in the village.

"I'm sorry Maria. I will explain everything later." I whisper to her right before I push her to the ground and let out a fake laugh. She stumbles a few steps the hits the ground. I turn to Carson, "There, you happy now? Enough proof for you?" I ask.

"You're willing to get the little princess's dress dirty, and I'm sure you twisted an ankle of hers. I think you've proven it." He says with acceptance.

She gets up runs towards the manor, a slight limp for the first few steps. Yes, I had indeed twisted her ankle. Her red locks flowing behind her. She's gorgeous. I wish I could take back what I said. But I doubt she'd listen... After all, I am just a dumb oaf... Carson runs off towards a wolf and as soon as he's out of the clearing, I run after Maria.

"Maria!" I call after her. But she doesn't stop running.

I finally catch up to her and she stops. I'm out of breath. For someone that small, she sure has a lot of stamina. She doesn't look at me but she doesn't walk away either.

"Maria, please. Just listen to me." I beggingly ask her.

"No Robin. I've already listened to you. I was standing right there as you told Carson that I was nothing to you. So just leave." She spits angrily towards me. "You pushed me in the mud and my ankle is probably swollen by now."

"Maria..." I begin.

"I said leave!" She yells. I pause for a second at look her in her eyes. They're glowing red. Literally. Her beautiful brown eyes, turning red. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding then turn around and go to walk away. But I can't.

"Maria listen," I say softly as I loosely grab her wrist. She stops and turns to face me, tears with red and blue specks in them forming in her eyes. "I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt. It killed me to push you to the ground. I didn't want to."

"Then why did you?" She whispers loudly.

"Because if I had shown Carson that I cared for you, he'd tell the entire clan that I had gone soft for a Merryweather. I understand that Loveday and Sir Benjamin are getting married but it has caused some unrest in the village. And as the heir to the De Noir throne, I need to keep our friendship a secret."

"So, it's a matter of pride?" She spits. "I can't believe you Robin De Noir. I thought you were different. I thought you would be able to swallow your pride. Not care what others think. But I guess you're just like the rest of them." She snaps her arm out of my grip, I hadn't realized it tightened on her. She walks away and leaves me in the middle of the forest, alone.

And I wish I knew what caused her eyes to turn red and her tears to have specks of different colors. They never used to do that before.


	3. That Damn Pride (3)

_'I wish I could take back what I said...'_

Maria's POV

I've locked myself in my room. _It was all for pride. Damn that pride._

I cry until I am out of tears to shed. Uncle Benjamin and Loveday both try to get me to open up to them but I don't want to talk to anyone.

The smell of Marmaduke's roast chicken and vanilla cake lure me out of my room and to the dining table for dinner. Luckily, nobody pushes the subject but Loveday does slip me a note telling me that Robin had rode here on horseback looking for me and explained everything to her. She said he seemed upset and that he felt awful. I just rolled my eyes and set the note aside, saving it to be discussed at a later point tonight. Privately.

Loveday, Miss Heliotrope, uncle Benjamin, and I all talk about the details for finishing school. I am set to leave two days after my 15th birthday and will stay with one of uncle Benjamin's friends who has a son who goes to the boy's school down the street from mine. He's 16, so a year older than I am. And his father is the owner of the largest clothing store in all of London. Quite the business man I'm told. His wife works at the main store and her husband works at the store nearest the docks.

I can't wait until I go to finishing school. The further away from Robin I can be, the better.

I'm going through my closet of dresses, picking out the ones fit best for the London style. I only take a few with me for outings when school isn't in session. Since it is a prestigious finishing school, there will be uniforms. I've seen them, they're dreadfully awful. But it's what's best. The school, not the dress.

I receive a soft knock on my door. I beckon whoever it is to come in and I'm happy to see that it's Loveday.

"Dear, will you please tell me about what happened today in the forest? Between you and Robin?" She asks gently.

"Oh Loveday… I just don't know what to do. I thought we were friends… But he couldn't swallow that damn pride of his." I explain the happenings of today. Starting with the moment I felt Carson's presence.

"Oh I knew that Carson boy was trouble. Him and Robin grew up together. They've been best friends for as long as I can remember. But I always knew he was going in a different direction than Robin. I suspect he'll be none other than a shipmate by the time he's come of age." She says nonchalantly. "But don't worry darling. I shall speak with my brother about his actions. But you need to be willing to forgive. After all, a proper princess doesn't hold grudges." She giggles at that last sentence and I do as well.

"Oh I suppose," I let out another giggle, "But I don't know if I can forgive him right now. Eventually, yes. But not now." I say truthfully.

"And that's okay. As long as you don't completely block your mind from the idea of forgiveness, you'll be okay."

"Thank you, Loveday. Now I must go to bed. I am quite tired from today's events."

"Alright my dear. Sleep well." She rests her hand on my cheek and then leaves my room to return to her own chambers for the night.

(-)

I wake in the middle of the night to a flapping of wings. I look over in time to see a hawk flying out my window. I turn on the oil lamp to a low flame and walk over to my windowsill. I notice a little black box with a feather, one that looks like the feathers on Robin's scarf. Upon further inspection, I notice that the box is a solid wooden box, covered in thin black leather and the feather is held on to with a single blue ribbon, much like the one I had lost in the woods when I had just escaped the castle.

I carefully undo the bow of the ribbon and take out the small thumb tack that's holding the leather in place. The leather loosens around the box as if it were an animal in a trap who was just set free. The box has a slide off lid, and a picture of a bird burned into the lid, with vines and branches seared into each of the four sides. I slide open the box easily and look inside. There's a note and a silver necklace with an average size feather charm. The note reads:

 _Maria,_

 _Meet me at the Moon Princess' den at noon tomorrow._

 _I have something important to tell you._

~ _Robin_

The note smells faintly of Robin. Sweet pinewood with a hint of leather. I set down the box on my desk and lie the necklace next to it, to be decided on what to do with it in the morning. For now, I need some more rest.

I go back to bed but can't sleep. My eyes are closed and my body is completely limp and relaxed but my mind is awake. Thinking of Robin and the Princess' den, what he could possibly have to tell me. By the time I fall asleep, Loveday is already knocking on my door, beckoning me to join her and the rest of the manor for breakfast.

I arrive and the curtains are drawn back, allowing the morning summer rays in to illuminate the room. Digweed announces my presence and the proceeds to pull out my chair for me. He then brings me a bowl of oatmeal which had been prepared my favorite way, with brown sugar, tad of maple syrup, and raisins. My breakfast was accompanied by a generous glass of orange juice and an apple.

"Good morning darling," my uncle starts, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes uncle, thank you. Are you enjoying your breakfast?" I answer politely.

"Very much so. Do you have any plans for today?"

"I was thinking about going for a walk about the forest around eleven-thirty this morning if that's all right with you." I say.

"I don't have a problem with that. Loveday? Miss Heliotrope? What are your thoughts?" He says, turning attention to the two ladies.

"Well," Miss Heliotrope begins, "It is not proper for a lady to be out in the forest alone, especially on-on a day like this..."

"I think she'll be fine, Miss Heliotrope," Loveday interrupts.

"If you say so then all right. I suppose." Miss Heliotrope agrees.

"Oh, thank you Miss Heliotrope!" I say. By this time, it is already ten in the morning so I run up to my room to prepare for my meeting with Robin.

I arrive in my room and decide to change into one of the dresses Loveday had given me. It was a deep green color with gold detailing and she had all the 'L' stitching taken off each dress and replaced with an 'M' by one of our new handmaidens.

The dress I choose is light blue with a sweetheart neckline and white lace around the arm cuffs and neckline. I pull my hair into a regular braid and tie it off with a white ribbon. I apply some light pink lip color and some mascara on my eye lashes.

Loveday said that since I'm becoming more mature and would be visiting London more often for shopping, I could start wearing make-up. After all, my 15th birthday is next week.

(-)

I arrive at the tree and hesitate before opening the door. I look up at the sun and sure enough, it looks to be about noon. _Here goes nothing…_

I push open the door and am surrounded by the scent of burning wood, accompanied with the soft scent of herbal tea. I walk down the small hallway and turn the corner into the main living space. I see the den has been cleaned up quite a bit. There's no more roots hanging from the ceiling, the linens on the bed have been changed to clean ones, the entire room has been dusted and swept, and a few decorations have been added to the walls.

There, by the fireplace, I see him. Robin.

"Hey princess," I hear him call softly.

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have followed/favorited this story already even though it's in it's baby stages. Thank you and don't forget to R&R! It always helps to get feedback from readers


	4. The Den (4)

A/N: Hello lovelies! I am so sorry that it has been almost a moth since I've last updated. I've just been busy with school projects and competitions and community service and such, I haven't had much of a break. But I am getting surgery soon that will keep me home for a few days and I will be able to write and update during that time. I will also be able to write in the evenings since the surgery will keep me from my nighttime activities. And as always, please R&R! It helps so much! Without further ado, here is chapter four.

 _Maria's POV_

"Hey princess," I hear him call softly.

 _Why did he want me to come here? I have nothing to say to him._

I take a moment and silently gaze at him, a stoic expression on my face. He looks so…handsome. His leather jacket has been hung up along with his feathered scarf but his black leather boots and pants, along with a dust-colored button up shirt. His bowler hat sits on upon his head, a few dark brown curls falling into his eyes and framing his perfect jawline. His lips are slightly plump with a soft bow and his chocolate brown eyes are sparkling as always but they seem sad… worried even.

But as much as I hate him and his damn pride, I also want to run to him and hug him and never let go.

 _Shut up Maria! You don't want him! He hurt you._

I snap out of it and respond back to him, "Robin," I say formally.

"Like the den?" He asks, motioning around the room.

"Yes, it's quite lovely." I reply with a slight smile.

"Good. I worked hard on it." At that, I become shocked.

 _Robin did this? But how? Why?_

Robin smiles at my amazement and begins to speak. He tells me what all he had done and how hard it was to sneak out of the castle at night to bring supplies here. He says all the maids were thinking they had gone mad because a few sets of linens were missing from the supply room, and the cooks were confused because they could have sworn there were six tea kettles instead of five. I begin to warm up to Robin and start to forgive him. After all, he went through all the trouble and risk of getting caught by his father to make this perfect hide away just for me.

Robin's POV

I see her smiling and I can't help but smile too. She looks so beautiful when she smiles; it reaches her eyes and they have a sparkle to them. But upon further inspection, I notice her brown eyes are no longer brown, instead, they are filled with clouds of gold. I can't help but ask her.

"Maria?" I ask.

"Yes, Robin?" She replies sweetly.

"Your eyes…they're…gold... What's going on?"

"What do you mean Robin? My eyes are-"She goes silent as she looks in the mirror of the freshly-polished vanity. "Robin," she begins slowly, "Why are my eyes gold? Why are they turning orange? Robin! What's happening?!"

"Maria, calm down," I say, gently placing my hands upon her shoulders. "Could it be Moonacre magic?" I dare to ask.

"It can't be…Can it?" She wonders.

"I remember the stories my mother told me as a child," I begin. I sit down on the edge of the bed and continue. "She told me of this magic-Moonacre magic- that could never be gotten rid of. No matter how hard people tried, it just wouldn't go away. That is, until the curse was broken. After that, the magic was hidden away and only the purest of souls could find and harness it."

"But that doesn't make sense. I didn't harness it. I didn't mean to at least…" She says. Her eyes have turned a lighter shade of orange.

"Maria? What's your current emotion?"

"Confused."

I scratch _'Orange=Confused'_ into the small notebook I pull from my inside breast pocket. I have a strange feeling that her eye color changes depending on her mood. Earlier, it was a gold color when I had told her I fixed up the den for her, and she was smiling. But I can't be for certain.

"This is something we have to tell Loveday about. She'll know what to do." I tell Maria. She nods in agreement. We sit in silence for a few minutes before Maria says something I thought she'd never say.

"Robin, kiss me." She politely demands.

"What?" I ask, surprised at her sudden demand. There's something in her voice I can't quite put my finger on. But I like it. She's telling me what she wants.

"Kiss me." She looks me straight in the eyes.

"But princess…"

"Just do it. I forgive you Robin. I'm not mad anymore… so just kiss me."

"Thank you." I breathed. I didn't notice how much I wanted to kiss her until she told me to. I place my hand behind her head, and with the other guide her chin so her beautiful face is pointed straight at me. I lean in and just as our lips are about to touch, the damn clock starts going off and Maria pulls away.

"I have to go. It's already three in the afternoon. Until next time." She says with a smile and runs out of the den.

 _It's just a crush Robin. You'll get over it. She's too young and besides, your father wants you to start courting Violet._

I walk out of the den and make my way to the DeNoir castle. There, I meet my best mates Pierce and Liam.

"What's got you down Rob?" Pierce asks me. He had dusty blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky. His jaw is perfectly chiseled and his muscles are quite prominent.

"Ah, nothing. Just something that happened in the woods. Just lost a rabbit, that's all." I reply, hoping my lie will work.

"Alright mate, whatever you say." Pierce says with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Oi! Robin! Pierce! Over 'ere!" Liam calls out. We rush over to him and see Violet exiting her extravagant horse drawn carriage. Her hair is black as night, pulled into a plait with golden ribbon weaving through and her skin is a sun kissed tan and smooth. Her dress is a dark pine green with gold detailing.

Me and the boys make our way to greet Violet and welcome her to the DeNoir castle.

"Well hello, Miss." Pierce says, taking Violet's hand, and placing a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. Liam does the same.

I follow suit and then offer my arm to her, leading her inside to the main foyer where my father meets us.

"Robin, please take Violet to the sun room. Tea will be brought up shortly along with some sweets. Please, go! Enjoy each other's company!" My father urges me. I obey and start to lead Violet to the sun room.

This is the beginning of a courtship. I do not want this and neither does Violet. But to keep the peace between the DeNoirs and the McDuggars, this is what must happen. I do not want this. I do not want a courtship. I don't want to get married yet. I do not want Violent to be my wife.

 _I want Maria._


	5. Note from the Authors

Howdy Hey Howdy Ho!

It's Denise and Marie here and we want to sincerely apologize for our long absence, With school ending for us in late May and then band starting not too long after, we haven't had time to relax and enjoy some creative writing space. But, now that things have simmered down and I (Denise) only work a few days a week for about 6 or so hours, I should have time to write. And I (Marie) will also have time to write now that everything has settled and I only to go the range (trap practice haha) a few times a month. We do take in account of our personal lives as well. Our lives dont revolve around this story but it is a very important thing to us.

We hope y'all can understand and will continue to stick with us through this amazing journey of Maria Merryweather and Robin DeNoir

Thanks loves!


	6. Piper (5)

Robin's POV

I lead Violet to the sun room, as ordered, and soon after the tea arrives along with my father and Violet's lady-maid person. I forget what Maria call Miss Heliotrope…

"Robin, my boy!" my father says loudly, "What a fine lady Miss Violet is, isn't she?"

"Uh, well, yes. Of course, father," I turn to Violet, "You are a very fine lady, Miss Violet."

Violet's lady-maid scoffs, "How indecent of you mister Robin! You shan't say things of that sort in front of a lady like Violet! Especially when they are about her! Have you no manners?!"

"Miss Walsh, please." Violet interrupts her frantic lady-maid, "Calm down, it could have been worse. Besides, if Robin and I are beginning a courtship, shouldn't he be allowed to say such things? Maybe they should be more private but there is no need to get so worked up over such compliments."

 _Courtship._

The word echoes in my mind. This isn't what I want! I don't love Violet! I will _never_ love Violet!

I should have kissed Maria when I had the chance… She's probably packing up to leave for London tomorrow right now… Why does she have to go to finishing school? Why does she have to leave me here with Violet?

Maria's POV

"Maria? Is that you dear?" I hear Loveday call from the piano room.

"Yes Loveday! I just got back from the den!" I answer back as I hang my coat on the rack next to the door.

"How was it?" She asks as I enter the piano room, Digweed handing me a cup of warm tea.

"Thank you, Digweed," I say to him then turn to answer Loveday. "It was interesting… Robin was there. He apologized to me again… I forgave him."

"Well, that's good dear! I'm so glad you two made up. He was kinda mopey around the castle ever since you two fought."

"He was?"

"Yes, he was." She went on to explain all his new behaviors and the times he kept himself in his room and wouldn't come out to eat. Makes me wonder how much he actually cares about me.

"Thank you for sharing with me Loveday."

"You're welcome dear. He may be a little rough around the edges but when he cares about someone, it shows."

I hear footsteps approaching and some papers shuffling. "Ah, Maria! There you are! Your ship leaves the day after tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp. Are you packed?"

"Not completely Uncle. I shall go do that now. By the way, have you seen Piper? I need to make sure I have everything for her as well." Piper is my white Moonacre messenger hawk. She was a gift from Mr. DeNoir as a peace gift. She is pure white and has blue eyes that look like they have entire galaxies in each of them. But, I know I have everything packed up for Piper. If Uncle Benjamin knew I was going to use her to send a message to Robin, he'd make sure I never got to her. He's still not fond of my friendship with Robin or any of his "hooligan friends" as Uncle likes to call them.

"I do believe she is in the gardens. I can have Digweed go catch her for you if you'd like." My Uncle Benjamin offers as he kisses loveday on the cheek and sits next to her.

"No thank you, that's quite alright. I can go fetch her myself." I do a slight nod and curtsy as I exit the room and go to the gardens.

(-)

Surrounded by an array of roses, lilies, Moonacre orchids, and many more species of flowers, I make my way to the human-sized bird cage that holds my precious Piper. As I walk along the cobblestone path, some of the wilted and limp flowers perk up and bloom into bright perfection and a few critters, such as squirrels and rabbits, come up to me and perform little tricks or bring whatever little rocks or acorns they can find and offer them to me.

I approach the 10-foot-tall golden cage, lightly adorned in vines. I unlock the door and step inside, being careful to close it behind me. Seconds later, I hear a few low coos from above and then see a gorgeous white flash in front of me. On the pedestal a few feet in front of me, Piper lands and looks at me and chirps.

"Alright little girl, it's time to go." I hold my arm out for her and she swiftly transfers from the pedestal to my forearm.

I walk out of the cage and back into the gardens, then through the manor. I stop by the kitchen and give Piper a small piece of her favorite dessert – apricot tarts. We make our way to my room, where I go through my checklist, throw a few more thing in my bag, and then place all my luggage in a pile outside my door for Digweed to take to the carriage.

I sat down at my solid oak desk and began to scribble a note on parchment.

' _Robin, as you know, I am leaving for school soon… I just wish it wasn't so soon. My ship leaves in two days at 10 in the morning at dock 12 in Madison's Harbor. I would like it if you could meet me there before I leave. I won't be back for about 5 months, around Christmas time. I can't see you until then. It's too risky. I've heard that Carson has been walking around the woods again. I must go now. Goodnight'_

I attach the message with a string to Piper and tell her to take it to Robin. With a few chirps, she flutters out my window and soars through the sky effortlessly towards the DeNoir castle.

 _I should probably go to sleep now…_ I think to myself.

We're having a small celebration for my birthday tomorrow. I told Loveday and Miss Heliotrope that I didn't want anything big – that I wanted to save it for my 16th birthday. Loveday agreed immediately but Miss Heliotrope took some convincing. In the end, she reluctantly agreed.

 _I hope Piper makes it safely to Robin._

I climb into my bed and fall asleep slowly, then all at once.


End file.
